


Taking the B Train [podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Big Bang 2013, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time John Sheppard, saw Rodney McKay he thought he was hallucinating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the B Train [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taking the B Train](https://archiveofourown.org/works/308104) by [LdyAnne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyAnne/pseuds/LdyAnne). 



MP3: [Download](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Taking%20the%20B%20Train.mp3)

Length: 01:31:57

File size: 42.4 MB

  


Podbook (m4b): [Download](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Taking%20the%20B%20Train.m4b)

Length: 01:31:57

File size: 102 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the Podfic Big Bang 2013. Cover art by ctbn60.


End file.
